Caught in the act
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: This is my post for DelilahTCullen's August 9th deadline challenge. ExB. Lemon. All Human.


This is my post for DelilahTCullen's challenge

This is my post for DelilahTCullen's challenge. _First of all. I want it to be lemon  
Secondly, I want it to be all human  
Thirdly, I want it rated M. Obviously. LEMON people. Yeah…_

_ANYWHO, it can be any pairings, as long as you want, and any plot. The deadline is August 9. Please PM with the name of the story and tell me if its complete, a one-shot or a full story. _

_My pairing is- Edward and Bella._

EPOV.

I was sitting in our new apartment in Port Angles. Bella was cooking some food for dinner tonight. I was sitting here bored out of my fucking mind. I lay down on the bed. This is the very same bed where Bella and I had sex last night. I got hot from that very thought. My dick went hard as I imagined Bella's naked body coming down on me. I shuddered with delight. I snuck my hand down my pants and stroked my throbbing dick. I moaned silently. I stroked it faster and harder. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I snuck my other hand down and I grabbed my sac. I was stroking fast and I felt that I was close. I gave one last stroke and my body shook as I reached my climax. I sighed and took my hands out of my pants. I placed them on my chest. I thought of Bella being the one to take care of my problem and I instantly got hard again. I got an idea. I got up and tore off my wet jeans and I was left in my boxers. I snuck into the kitchen were Bella was in a black strapless short dress. I quietly tip toed over to her. I pressed my at attention cock to her ass. Bella jumped, dropping the chicken in the pot as she did. "Hey honey, I think I have a problem." I whispered in her ear. I glanced down and saw her nipples harden.

"Well, I _could _fix that for you. Or we _could_ go down to the pool and fix it." Bella smiled suggestively. I grabbed her ass then I scooped her body in my arms and turned off the stove. I ran out of the door, locking it behind me with our key. I ran all the way to the pool. Bella was laughing the whole way. I set her down and unzipped her dress. She had no bra and no panties. I moaned.

"Bella." I moaned loudly. Bella giggled and pulled down my boxers. Being clumsy as she is she tripped over them while sliding them off my feet; sending us flying into the pool. I choked for air as did Bella. "Now where were we before the klutz showed up?" I laughed and pulled her naked form into my arms. I rubbed her breasts gently. Her nipples went solid at my touch. I was fully hardened. I moaned and caressed her shoulder.

"Edward." Bella moaned. "I need you now!" She exclaimed. I decided to have some fore play. I rubbed her nipples in the water. Bella moaned in delight. I spun her around and gripped her nice ass. Bella moaned even louder. I traced patterns along her spine and she shuddered. I slid one hand down from her breast, to her stomach, to her throbbing core. I slid one finger into her wet folds and she gasped. I massaged her nub with my thumb. I inserted three more fingers inside her. I started to pump fast as she moaned out my name. I felt her tightening around my fingers. I licked her nipple and that was all it took. She came onto my hand. Her body convulsed in delight. "Edward, I need you inside me." Bella moaned. I nodded and I started to enter her but she pulled away. "Condom." She reminded me. I sighed and let go of her. I got out of the pool and searched my boxers for a condom. I found nothing. I quickly searched her dress and found nothing. I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I said to her. I raced upstairs and unlocked the door. I ran to our night stand and I opened it and pulled out a condom. I clutched it in my hand and ran back to the pool. When I got there I saw the most gorgeous thing sitting on a lawn chair. I whistled. Bella blushed. I opened the condom and slid it on. I ran over to her and jumped on her. I shifted so that she was on top. I placed myself at her entrance and entered slowly. She was hot, wet, and tight. Any man's wildest fantasy could not compare to Bella and I did; sex in random cars, my parents bed, the bathroom at the mall, the ice rink, the roller rink, behind the hot dog stand, in Alice's bed, in a movie theater, at a lake, in school, on the teachers desk, in a alley, at a club, in a doctors office, at a baby sitting daycare, in her parents bedroom, at Sea World, at the honeymoon suite, in Wal-Mart. I moaned at the memory and I thrust into her deeper.

"Edward." Bella moaned. I sped up. Bella would move her hips so that my length would fill her. Bella clutched hard onto my biceps. I went faster. Sucking on her earlobe.

"I love you Bella." I moaned out. Bella responded by letting a long drawn out moan escape her lips. How I loved that sound. I pinched her nipples and kissed his shoulders. Bella shuddered with delight. I rubbed her back as she pumped herself. Her breasts bouncing lightly. I felt a sever shiver run all the way down my spine. She was my everything. It always felt like lightning every time we touched. I ran my hand down her spine and she shuddered again. I smiled crookedly at her. I felt her walls tightening around me. I was almost at my climax with her. Bella licked my nipple and I reached my climax letting out a; "Belllllllllllllaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed with absolute please, sending her on her climax with an; "Edwarrrrrrrrrrrdd!" I smiled at her and slowly slid out of her. Bella and I were breathing heavily. I took the condom off and threw it in a nearby trash can. I saw a light go towards us.

"Hey you kids what are you doing this late at night!?" An old man yelled from his balcony, shinning a flashlight on us. Bella and I jumped, knocking us into the pool. This would have to be added to our list of getting caught in the act by random people. But I didn't care. I love my Bella.

_Hoped it worked for you DelilahTCullen. _


End file.
